Wedding Fail?
by Marshyrella
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was so broken, because her boyfriend, Gray (Now ex-), cheated on her. And the worst part is he proposes to the 'other' girl instead of her, and so, she came up with revenge, 'Operation : Stop The Wedding'. But instead of Gray's wedding, she unknowingly stopped Natsu Dragneel's wedding, the famous newbie actor, how can she fixed everything?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I am Lucy Heartfilia. I'm broken. Heartbroken.

Why?

Because, Gray, my boyfriend—who's now my ex, cheated on me! And now getting married to his other 'girl' today! He does not even on arrange marriage! He's so stupid! Well I was too, but I'm loyal to him, I was devoted to him for five years, but all he did is to hurt me! Because of him, I want revenge. I'm here at the church where Gray and his mysterious mistress is about to be wed.

And this is going to be fun.

I was wearing a black cocktail, black veil, black pair of gloves, Blac—well I'm all in black. I wasn't recognizable either. Yeah It's sort of creepy. But it's all about revenge. He was my first and everything! (I'm still virgin through.) And then he's going to dump me and marry a random girl? OMG. I thought his player attitude was gone but it's still there. Argh whatever.

_"__Two persons present come now to be joined. If any man or woman can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him or her now speak, or else hereafter forever hold their peace." _This is my cue!

"Stop the wedding!" I shouted, earning gasps and whispers from the guests.

Walking through the isle, to be honest I really can't see clearly in this outfit, Levi quite over do this whole thing but I don't care.

"What the actual fuck are yo-" I slapped him.

"You jerk! I loved you with all my life, but instead to dumped me for this cheap looking girl! How could you! I gave you everything! Stupid! Now I'm carrying you're child dumbass!" the gasped from the guests become louder. I was lying, I really want this guy to suffer.

"What are you talki—"

"Acting like you don't know anything makes you a bad guy here, sweetie" I said, I just heard my voice like the sound of bitches in every movies.

I turned away and exited the church with too much sass and fab.

But when I was turning away from Gray, instead of black hair… I saw Pink.

.

.

.

.

.

WAIT _WHAT_?!

* * *

**Hi Everyone! Welcome to my new and first story! *-* Please, please, please support me here (/v\\) I'm so shy. LOL. Well spoiler, Lucy definitely crashed Natsu's Wedding with- HOHOHO, The first real chapter will be updated on Friday, Please bear with it xvx **

**Oh** **If you guys want to see what Lucy's cocktail dress looks like Link Below =^.^=**

**Thanks for reading the prologue. I'll see you on Friday.**

**Oh Thank you for visiting this story whether you liked it or not. X'D**

**Lots of Love :)**

_(PLEASE REMOVE THE SPACE AND EDIT THE OPEN AND CLOSE PARENTISIS XD) __www. bestdresstype (dotcom) /wp-content/ uploads/ 2015/01/ short-black __-cocktail-dresses .jpg_


	2. How Everything Started

**Lucy's POV**

It's me and Gray's 5th anniversary. I'm here at Mermaid Heel's Café, our favorite place to hang-out. I'm here to give him my present as a sign that I'm thankful that after those years, he still loves and cares for me. I was wearing a ruffle pleated blouse shirt with a knee length dress top skirt with a matching black pumps. My hair was tied in a simple ponytail. As what Levy said, It look simple yet gorgeous. Well what could she expect from Japan's number 1 Top Model?

Yes, I'm a top model in Japan. Modeling is my hobby, I was kinda glad Jason—A photographer invited me to modeling world. It was boring when I'm in the house. Since my Dad, Jude Heartfilia owner of Heartfilia Industries is always busy. Well as for my Mom, she's on France. Have I told you she owned the most famous clothing store in France?

Back to our anniversary, I was waiting for Gray this whole 3 hours! Where was he? I took my phone from my hand bag and started texting him.

_To:: Grayie_

_Hey baby, where are you? _

I tap send, and waited for his reply, in instant, he replied,

_Re:: Grayie_

_Sorry babe. Can't come._

What?! Awhile ago he said he's on his way! Now, he can't come? What on earth? I've known Gray since forever, well he's an ass and a playboy when I first met him, but he changed when we become together. He's not the old Gray anymore. Right? I was forcing tears not to fall. Well he fucking ditched me, and it's our anniversary, and make me believe he'd come! I spend my 3 hours waiting for him and he's gonna say he can't come?! What the hell Gray?! Sigh. I'll call it a day. Gray must be very busy for this day. I understand.

I walk out to the Café. But something bumps to me—No it should be _someone_. I can feel some abs so I'm betting it's a boy. Well duh. Over 1 out of 10 girls have abs. It's really rare. That's why this _someone_ is a guy. And he better say sorry.

I raised my head and found a pair of onyx eyes with a pair of charcoal black orbs. It was so sexy to be honest. But his hair is the weirdest. It's color pink. Is he gay or something? Who on earth will dye their hair pink? It's impossible if it's natural. I mean there are few people who has it natural. The man didn't bother say even sorry and walked off. I can't believe it. He's rude. I kind of wonder if I met him before. I left the café, I'm on my way to my car, but then I heard whispers.

'_OMG_, _Natsu Dragneel is on Mermaid Heel's Café!_'

'_REALLY?! C'MON GIRL! WE GOTTA SEE HIS FABULOUS PINK HAIR! _'

Natsu Dragneel? Nats—Wait the newbie actor who got all of the award in his movie entitled "The Dragon Prince" who just reached 10/10 in the rating board? THAT WAS HIM?!

What the actual fuck?

I thought he was nice and a total '_Girls Dream Guy_' but he's a total jerk. He's too high of himself so maybe a simple sorry is not in his vocabulary. Tsk. I wish he could tripped and ruin his gorgeous face and gets unpopular. Yeah. That guy really should.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrates from my bag. The caller I.D. was from Levy. I pick it up.

_"__HELLO LU-CHAN-! YOU CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW TODAY!"_ Levy screamed, she sounded like she's in panic. Wait, is Gajeel is raped her? I mean she saw the—Oh God.

_"_Levy-chan! What's wrong? Tell me! Are you raped by Gajeel? Are you—_" _I was cut off by Levy

_"__Idiot I'm not. And if I do, It's not going to be called as rape. It's making love. Well Lu-chan I got some bad news for you!" _Levy breaths in, and then breaths out. _"GRAY IS CHEATING ON YOU GIRL!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**What?**

"What the hell Levy, Gray won't do such bullshit he loves—"

_"__I could give you a proof! Wait I'll send the picture." _She ended the call. I was stuck there like a statue. It couldn't be right? He wouldn't do such thing. He was loyal to me for all those years. He just ditch me because he's probably doing something in his work. My heart is breaking into pieces. What if it's true? What should I do? I entered my car and started massaging my forehead. My phone vibrates. I looked at it. It was from Levy again. I gulped.

My thumb is trembling to open the massage. But I still tapped to open it. Levy is right. It's Gray. He's making out with a blue haired girl. Below the picture there's a massage, **_"Lu-chan, It's not only making out. He proposed to that girl."_**

I started to cry. After all this years, why would he do this? I called him. He answered.

_"Hey Bab-"_

"Don't you 'hey babe' me Gray." I rolled my eyes. Oh cool, he wasn't saying anything about him getting engage. So he's planning to hide it? Jackass. "So you're not going to spill anything?"

_"__Uhh—About what—" _

"About you. Cheating on me."

_"__Ho-How did yo—"_

"Oh so it's true?! So Levy-chan is right?" I raised my voice. "GRAY HOW COULD YOU?! AND YOU EVEN PROPOSE TO HER?"

_"__Look sorry Lucy. Something bad happens to her that's why—Sigh I'm responsible on it. Believe me Lucy, I really did love you. I'm sorry. I was planning to break up with you tomorrow since I know it's our—"_

"Gray. Just. Shut Up. And yea. We really need to break up. Oh and fuck you." He's a shitty timer. He's still a playboy. He's still a jerk. I thought I'm the only one for him. It's turns out that we're two. Goddamn it Gray. I'm going to remove your balls off. I swea—Oh wait. You don't have any.

And so. My heart finally breaks into pieces. Thanks to that jackass. I wonder if the girl knew that Gray was a fucking cheater. Maybe I'll show her that he _is _a cheater. A cheater with no balls. Yeah. He is really that one.

I'm going for revenge. An Unforgettable Revenge.

* * *

**OMFG. Here's the new chapter! Hey! I don't hate Gray! I love him actually, but I was planning to do something about him and Lucy in near future. Before I was planning making Lucy's ex was Sting, but it would turn crazy if I did that. I mean he should be sort of Natsu's rival (Well, Gray IS still Natsu's rival), so yeah. GOMEN IF LUCY IS A MEANIE TO GRAY ;-; I mean, some girls will do that if they found out their love ones is cheating on 'em right? I have to make her very OCC here since I already planned it from the start up-to last. Oh! Natsu is not so idiot in here, He's mature plus jerk. Every story will be 1k words minimum. Kaaay? (A/N is not included in those 1k words) X'D**

** BWHAHAHAHAHAAH. I'm glad you liked the prologue. So here's Chapter 1 Squeee! I'll updating when I get tons of follows, favorite and reviews (More than 5 lol). MWAHAHAHA. ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, WHETHER IT'S A FLAME OR SOMETHING SWEET C': (PWEEESEE MAKE IT SWEET X'D)**

**Special Thanks so those five who reviewed on Prologue. *-* Hi There~**

**GumihoInWonderland**

**TheDorkyCelestialFlame**

**ftx777x**

**sarara1.8**

**And Guest-chan *-***

**LOTS OF LOVE, Panda-chan. C:**


	3. Operation: Stop The Wedding

Stupid Gray. Stupid Relationship. Stupid Anniversary. EVERYTHING IS SO STUPID! I'm on my bed, crying like a baby. Well how can I not? How can I be so stupid? He made me believe that the love he showed to me was true. But it's all a shitty lie. The love and care he showed was a fucking lie. Damn him!

It's been five weeks after I found out about Gray was cheating on me and engaged to a stranger whom I think he hasn't known that long. I was stuck here on my house on those five weeks. Trying to move-on (which I seriously can't), crying, telling myself he's not worth it and even thinking of a plan ruining his life. Tell me I'm insane or a goddamn bitch that is selfish, I wouldn't care.

I felt my phone vibrate, probably its Levy or Cana, but I really haven't answered their calls and text, since I'm busy doing my own drama in my bedroom or chanting a curse for my ex. I was staring from afar wondering what I did to make this shit happen to me. I guess love isn't my thing.

I heard a loud bang downstairs, I heard screaming as well. It's Levy-chan and the gang.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" - Cana

"Lucy-neesan! I brought your favorite chocolates with me!" - Michelle

"Lu-Chan! I made cookies for you!" – Levy-chan

I stared on my door, teary eyed, knowing they would destroy my door sooner or later, I was glad I have friends like them, but then, I went back being a drama queen, I bury my head on my knees, biting my lips hard. Cana told me before that she have the ability to see or know the future with the help of her cards, she keeps on insisting she is, though I don't know whether it's true or not. I remembered what she told me about Gray before, she said, _Gray was going to break your heart in the future, so if I were you stay friends with him instead of having relationship with him. Always remember Lucy, my cards don't lie._

I guess I'll believe her this time.

Levy-chan, always supports my decision, she loved how I was happy being on Gray's side, she always thinks of my happiness and sorts. She's my best of bestfriends and she's my oh-so-cute second mother.

Michelle, my adopted sister on the other hand, hates Gray's existence and hated how I've become his girlfriend. I really wonder why, she never bring up the topic everytime I ask her about it she would change the topic or say that she's not.

Back to the present, as I was expecting them to burst my door open, It really did happen. Now I wasn't crying about me and Gray. I'm crying about my poor innocent door, whose trying to protect me from those three seeing me crying like a baby, mourning like I lost something (Well I really did lost something- someone) and daydreaming like a dork.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Damn it, what the heck? Why are you not answering your phone? Holy Shit, don't tell me you weren't even looking on it?!" Cana glared, I bet she notice that because I'm not holding it. Well I Lucy Heartfilia is a Cellphone Hippie, and I could die if I wasn't holding it even for a second. I didn't answer, I felt bad because I ignored them for five weeks then they're here in my house, destroying my doors.

"Lucy-neesan, Poor Neesan, I swear I'm going to kill that bastard for you." Michelle placed a medium sized box (I'm guessing it's my favorite chocolates) on near table on my bed and seated near me. She gave me a hug, and she's teary eyed.

"Lu-chaan~ What are you going to do now?" Levy went to my side, playing at my hair, just like she always do when she's worried.

"First of all. Cana sorry. I was being a drama queen here and I swear I could level up myself into an actress now. Second, Michelle. Don't. I'm telling you. I'll kill him myself. Lastly, suicide."

"LIKE WE'D LET YOU DO THAT LUCY!"

We've chatted like a high school students, talking nonstop about our own bullshits. Cana was the first one to tell something. She told us finally got her first ever boyfriend and she didn't even bother to say his name, all she keeps on babbling is that, her boyfriend is a total hottie and he even stole her bra in her sleep. And we were like 'WTF Cana. Stop.'. Michelle was the next one. Michelle was definitely proud that I was her big sister. Well she told them a story when I was a kid and I had a crush on someone (which I forgot. And definitely not Gray.) I wrote a fucking love letter on him and he rejected it (I don't even know if he even read my crap.). Damn. If I remember the guy, I swear, I'll hunt him.

Levy-chan was being a tomato because she was telling the story of how she met her boyfriend, Gajeel, well no one really knows the story how they'd met and how they even became in a relationship. And seriously their love story is absolutely sweet as her cookies. I mean, It all started because of a prank. They were on a certain bar named Phantom Lord and Gajeel was dared to uhh… kiss Levy-chan. And that asshole did it! Levy-chan said that she smacked him of course, That was her first ever first kiss and it was stolen by a punk stranger. Then after all about blah, blah, blah, outside the bar, they meet again, Levy-chan was being a Tsundere about that, then Gajeel said sorry and _asked_ if he could get her number! I was surprised Levy-chan gave it to him without any thoughts. They become textmates, then they have crush on each other, they fall inlove to each other, then, poof! They're datin'.

After hearing Levy-chan's love story, I've become teary eyed again. I started to envy those two, they were so sweet. Sure Gray is sweet. But who would think that Gajeel (a punk with tons of piercings) is much sweeter than him? Urgh. Damn it Gray. I cried. Again.

"Neesan!" "O-Oi Lucy!" "L-Lu-chan?"

"Waaah! Damn it all! Maybe if—if I knew about his playboy attitude had come back, maybe I wasn't crying hard by just thinking of him! Urgh! Damn, why the hell he proposes to the other girl so sooner?" I covered my crying self with my blanket. Michelle gently patted my head as a burst into tears. Urgh. Why the fuck I'm being so overdramatic about it? Is Love is really that strong? I now officially hate love then.

"There are many guys outside there Lucy. You could find one sooner or later. But if you want 'the one' you could just wait for him." I was shocked that Cana would say such things about love. She's never into it, maybe that boyfriend of hers influenced her.

"Cana is right, Lu-chan. We'll help you move on!" Levy-chan grinned, shoving the cookie she made in my mouth. It was so sweet I'm telling you.

"I can't move-on! I want revenge! It's mean but he's unfair to my side! He made me look so stupid!"

"Well, I agree to Lucy-nee, it's unforgivable. I mean, why would Gray-san choose the other girl instead of the original?" – Michelle

"Make sense. What if he's cheating on Lu-chan before we know it?"- Levy

"I know, I know! How about stop his wedding?" – Cana

"Stop the wedding?" Me, Levy-chan and Michelle stared to the brunette, pokerface. I'm not that mean and desperate to ruin Gray's wedding, well a part of me telling me to do it but not that way, I just want revenge. Right? Urgh, I don't know what to do anymore.

"Pffft. Look at your stupid faces," Cana laughed, "Well duh. Yes. Stop his wedding!"

"*Sniff* Isn't that.. *sniff* mean?" I stared to her, earning 'Yeah' from Michelle and Levy. Cana, drank her (I don't know where it came from) booze after being satisfied, she continued. "Gray is about to be wed to this so called 'other girl' instead of Lucy. Well I was just thinking about '_What if_' Lucy is the mistress here, what will the mistress will do if the lover is about to be wed? Isn't it stop the wedding and spill his dark shits?" Cana smirked on us.

"I sorry Lu-chan but, Cana is a genius!" Levy-chan shakes me like a crazy woman how panicked because she lost her child and her husband is going to divorce her when the kid is gone (A/N: Lol whut? XD). "Holy cookies made by me. Lu-chan you should do that! It's like what most movies we've seen! And then—"

"Levy-chan. I'm a model not actress. Besides *sniff*-"

"I agree with Levy-sama." Michelle butted in, "Neesan should be a villain this time. I mean, she's always a good girl, a good girlfriend. Being a _what if _mistress sounds a good revenge plan." What the hell? Even Michelle thinks of that? WHY?

"Hee hee~ See Lucy? I will make the script~ And if it's going to be a movie, I'm going to name it "Operation: Stop the Wedding" HA! Much better title than that ol' man with his movie. Bleh." Cana smirked, have I told you that Cana's father is the director of 'Dragon Prince'? I did not? Well I just said it.

"I'll do her clothing!" Michelle and Levy raised their hands in unison. They both look at one another, glaring. "Levy-sama, Sorry. I respect your style in fashion, but. I need Neesan to look fabulous not cute in this revenge plan of ours." Michelle bowed infront of mom—I mean Levy.

"EEHHH?! NO! LU-CHAN! TELL MICHELLE—"

"Urgh. You two give me headache. Tsk, why don't you guys do it together?" Cana chugged another bottle of booze. Where the hell did she get those?

"Fine—But wait—When is the wedding?" Michelle asked. Staring to the three of us. I puffed my cheeks, as I bit my lip, I feel like I'm about to shed another bucket of tears because of the word wedding. "I'll ask Gajeel tomorrow." Levy grinned, did I told you Gajeel is friends with Gray? I also heard Gajeel is the cousin of the newbie actor Natsu. "Oh hey Lu-chan. You have photo shoot this Wednesday~ You better be there!" Levy said more like ordering me, "I heard Jason is going to invite Mirajane, you know her right?"

"Mirajane? Hey! Wait! The once called 'Angel-Demon'? THAT MIRA?" I stared to her with a big 'WTF' look in my face. How I cannot know _that _Mirajane? Before I become Japan's no. 1 model, Mirajane Strauss was the title holder! I've met her once and she's super nice! She's really an angel I'm telling you. Though I don't know where people get the 'Demon' part, I mean even I don't know much about Mirajane, I think the nickname _Angel_ alone is much better than with the _Demon._

"Yea, Are you deaf Lucy? So about the revenge plan..." Cana coughed and smirked afterwards, "I've done imagining things about it."

"You are really _are_ the daughter of Gildarts, Cana-san"

"HELL I AM!" With that, my day ended being my old self.

* * *

**HI THERE! Panda-Chan is here desu! This is the longest Chapter so far X'D the words were almost 2k but it's only 1.9k lol gomen. I'm Lazy to write this shit knowing I sucked x'D Hohoho~ Cana is super cool in this chapter! I don't know but I like Cana XD Levy and Michelle's tandem was pretty cool too. I mean Levy was Lucy's bestfriend and Michelle was the sister and they're both pretty close to Lucy x'D I think you guys could imagine what the next chapter is for. HAHAHAHA! REVIEW WHATS ON YOUR MIND!**

**Note: First this is a NALU fic. OFC I need to start from the verry start why Lucy is crushing Natsu's wedding. I hate flashback so I started from the very beginning which is Lucy's Heartbreak. SECOND. NAH Lucy and Gray is NOT getting back together so shut up. Imma Nalu Fangirl here. I'm not in the favor of Lucy being with Gray x'D Lucy is for Natsu period. THIRD I'm sorry for my grammars and alien word usage. I sucked on those, I'm trying to improve tho. LOL xD**

**You... (A.} Love B.} Like C.} Dislike D.} Hate) My story? REVIEW! ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED WHETHER YOU'RE CO-AUTHORS, GUEST, HATERS, STALKERS OF MINE X'D JUST REVIEW LOL EVEN A SINGLE SENTENCE (EVEN ADVERB XD) IS APPRECIATED I'M TELLING YOU.**


	4. The Wedding Crusher

**Natsu's POV**

This is the most memorable day in my entire life. I'm getting married with the one that I love. Imagine, people think I'm an idiot and dense to know love? They thought I could never have a girlfriend neither get married. Especially that old geezer, I'm his son but he don't trust me when incomes to girls, he thinks I just label them as friends, but no I prove him wrong. Ha! Screw them! I'm getting married and they have the same priceless expression in their faces just like when I told them I have a girlfriend, but this time it's marriage.

Right now I was greeted by bunch of my friends, co-workers, relatives and my soon to be in-laws. There's no media. Media sucks. They tell stupid stories that wasn't even true. I hate them to be exact. You're wondering why I hate them? Well they spread nasty rumors about my fiancée, cheating. I asked her about it, she says she's not.

It's weird that yesterday, my bestfriend slash rival, Gray's wedding with the Rain Woman. And now it's my turn. I kinda feel bored 'cuz that bastard is absent for my wedding, he was supposed to be my best man. Well change plans, My cousin Gajeel took his position.

"Heavens. Mavis is this true? My son is about to be wed? This is truly a miracle." My father Igneel said earning giggles from the guest. My mom Grandeeney, smacked my father. "Stupid! You should praise our Natsu! He's finally mature!" I don't know whether it's an insult or a compliment, Dad grabs my shoulders. "Natsu. Always remember. Women loves when the guy is amazing in bed. Your mother is-" my dad was cut off by mom literally choking him.

"IGNEEL DRAGNEEL!"

I just smirked. My little sister, Wendy, tug my tux gently, I looked at her and grinned, "Congrats Natsu-nii! I'm sure you're going to be the best husband ever!" Wendy hug me. I pinched her cheek, and patted her. "Of course I will."

My mom placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned to her, I saw her smiling face, "Lisanna is coming, Natsu."

{A/N: There's a hint of what will happen XD}

**Lucy's POV**

Today is the day, just like what those three said "It's revenge time."

Literally, I couldn't see a thing because of this veil. Why am I hiding? Well I'm not stupid enough to ruin my modeling career and I don't want to be titled as The Wedding Crusher instead of Number 1 Model. Michelle was with me, helping me to walk properly.

"Nee-san, can you handle here?" She asked,

"Yeah, all I need to do is to push the door, walk straight and say what's in the script." I confidently said. I need to forget about my shy-ness. That's what actress are for (Through I'm not). I felt Michelle shiver, she's much nervous than before, maybe she had bad feeling about this too. Well to be honest I'm doubting if I should still do this or no. I should feel guilty, but the thing is, my conscience is _not_ telling me to stop but.. My feet confidently walked me here like I'm used to it. Why? I knew that revenge wasn't the solution of this heartache. Well time is the only thing who can heal this broken heart. But why am I seeking for revenge? Why is that?

"Nee-san, you can still change your decision while there's time…"

"I don't know really. Guess this is it Michelle. There's no turning back now." I bitterly smiled knowing I can't see my sister's reaction, I guess it's better this way.

I should move on. Let them be. Respect his decision. Be happy for him.

I stared at my feet who's continuing to walk towards the door. My hands we're shaky, but my legs? They feel normal. It feels like the wind really wants me to be here and stop this wedding, I sighed. I should change my way of thinking.

I am Lucy Heartfilia. I'm broken. Heartbroken. _Yes I am. I really am._

Why?

Because, Gray, my boyfriend—who's now my ex, cheated on me! And now getting married to his other 'girl' today! He does not even on arrange marriage! He's so stupid! Well I was too, but I'm loyal to him, I was devoted to him for five years, but all he did is to hurt me! Because of him, I want revenge. I'm here at the church where Gray and his mysterious mistress is about to be wed. _And it's not fair. He's unfair with my feelings. He said he loves me. But why he cheated on me and marries his mistress? Or maybe I am really the mistress here? Maybe he's fooling me long time ago?_

And this is going to be fun. _Of course it is. _

I was wearing a black cocktail, black veil, black pair of gloves, Blac—well I'm all in black. I wasn't recognizable either. Yeah It's sort of creepy. But it's all about revenge. He was my first and everything! (I'm still virgin through.) And then he's going to dump me and marry a random girl? OMG. I thought his player attitude was gone but it's still there. Argh whatever. _I'll make it go away so that he'll learn his lesson. For breaking my heart and for fooling me._

**_"Lucy-nee wai—" _**_I heard Michelle but then the priest inside spoke,_

"_Two persons present come now to be joined. If any man or woman can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him or her now speak, or else hereafter forever hold their peace._" This is my cue! _I'm not going this chance slip away. I'll make him regret for cheating and everything. I can hear it out later Michelle._

"Stop the wedding!" I shouted, earning gasps and whispers from the guests. _Don't you guys know that man infront of you? He's a cheater._

Walking through the isle, to be honest I really can't see clearly in this outfit, Levy quite over do this whole thing but I don't care. _I'll be the way to let them know your true color._

"What the actual fuck are yo-" I slapped him. _He feels warm… He's not _that _warm, he's usually cold. But wait- What the hell his voice change? Is he a different guy? Not it can't be right?_

"You jerk! I loved you with all my life, but instead to dumped me for this cheap looking girl! How could you! I gave you everything! Stupid! Now I'm carrying you're child dumbass!" the gasped from the guests become louder. I was lying, I really want this guy to suffer._ Make him regret all his playboy attitude. Make him feel so sorry for cheating. _

"What are you talki—" _What the? His voice really changed. Am I imagining things?_

"Acting like you don't know anything makes you a bad guy here, sweetie" I said, I just heard my voice like the sound of bitches in every movies.

I turned away and exited the church with too much sass and fab.

But when I was turning away from Gray, instead of black hair… I saw Pink.

.

.

.

.

.

WAIT WHAT?! My eyes are wide open while my face is covered with the black veil. He's not Gray Fullbuster. He's Natsu Dragneel. I just stopped Natsu Dragneel's wedding. I ran outside the church, realizing what the hell I just did, I've become teary eyed. I've ruined someone's wedding. As soon as I was outside, I went to my car, where Michelle is waiting for me. When I'm inside the car, I remove the black veil, tears slipped from the corner of my eyes.

"Mi-Michelle…" I sobbed, "What the hell..?"

"Lucy-nee" she hugged me, "I just receive a message from Levy-san awhile ago before you went in, She said her information was messed up. We're so sorry Lucy-nee. Gray's wedding was… Yesterday." So I just did this revenge thing to ruin someone's relationship? Damn. If only I accept that we're over, maybe- Maybe this would happen. My friends and I wouldn't come up with this idea or revenge thing. Now I just ruin someone's wedding. They should be happy together, but I came and ruin it even though I don't know a single thing about them.

My life is a mess. I messed up everything. I'm so sorry.

* * *

**OMG LUCY! Q_Q This is super dramatic. Don't worry on the next chapter, THERE BE MORE NALUU~! It's a start of a new chapter for Lucy's life a chapter with Natsu and tons of cheesy-ness, fluffy-ness, dramatic-ness and love triangle-ness. LOL!**

**REVIEW GUYS! LOVE IT? HATE IT? JUST REVIEW! ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED WHETHER YOUR CO-AUTHORS, GUEST, READERS OR EVEN STALKER OF MINE X'D JUST REVIEW~ EVEN IT'S ONLY SENTENCE LOL X'D**


	5. Pinky Meets Blondie (part 1)

**Chapter 4 (Pinky Meets Blondie Part 1)**

Regrets. That's what I've been through for the last 3 months of my life. Every single day in my life, I cursed myself for ruining Natsu Dragneel's Wedding with Mirajane's little sister, Lisanna Strauss. How did I know that it's Lisanna? Well I just remembered that Mirajane didn't come to the photoshoot which Jason invited her. She said she's busy with the arrangements of her little sister's wedding which is Lisanna. Lisanna and Mirajane are really alike. Of course they are. They're sisters, stupid.

I wonder if they continued the wedding after I stupidly stopped it. What does Lisanna thinks to Natsu now? How did the parents of those two look at Natsu now? Does Natsu _hated_ me now? Oh no. Of course. he really did hate me. Who wouldn't be? We don't know anything about each other, he even don't know me, then I have guts to ruin his wedding to the woman he loves? That's stupid Lucy.

The worst part is. I'm ruining Natsu Dragneel's reputation. Media has it. They already spread rumors. He's entitled as 'Playboy' in showbiz. I really want to say the truth that I _did_ ruin his wedding with Lisanna, but I, Lucy Heartfilia is being a scaredy-cat and my legs even feel jelly when I think about going to his house and admit my mistake. I mean, I might get murdered by him or tortured me for doing so. I'm an insane woman. Yes.

I just can't go to his house and say 'Hey Natsu, I'm the one who crushed your wedding with Lisanna, Sorry but it was supposedly for my ex since I want a revenge 'cuz he's a cheater with no balls.' I am not retard to do that. Sigh. Damn life, why did you just messed up?

Levy, Cana and Michelle for the past three months keep on saying sorry's to me, here's the story why Levy messed up the information ;

_Levy-chan and Gajeel are living in one roof. Together. They're not sharing same beds though, I mean, Levy-chan is a wise girl, she know _something _might happen when they did so, she want to do that _something_ after marriage _(Huhuhuhu.) _It was 8:35 pm, Levy-chan is waiting for Gajeel to come home since he was going on some party _**(A/N: Was it called Bachelor's Party? You know, the party threw by the groom before getting married with his bride? No girls allowed?*Is completely clueless*X'D)**_ for his cousin Natsu. _

_~Time Skip~_

_It was already 11 o'clock but Gajeel wasn't home, Levy-chan texted him more than 60 times but got no other reply than "I'm on my way home." And it was 2 hours and 30 minutes ago. Levy was pissed by her boyfriend now, she already planned something when he got home, like smack him with some hot frying pan for making her wait. Or even remove all his piercing by force making him bleed to death._

_Without a second the door is making a creaking sound, more like there's someone who sneaking. 'An Intruder!' She went to the kitchen to grab her pan, since she knew Gajeel hates bringing his keys with him plus he always lose it everytime he had it. Yeah, Gajeel is a stupid as shit. Levy notice the figure of the so-called intruder._

_She hit him. Hard._

_"OUCH! Oy Shrimp! That hurts! What was that for?!" It was Gajeel's voice. _

_"Idiot! You never told me you had keys with you! Even if you had, you always lose it somewhere! I thought you're an intruder."_

_"Tch, I lose it okay? I just used a wire to unlock the goddamn door. Who the fuck invented that shit anyway?" by means of _wire _Levy face palmed to her idiot boyfriend. His using his sneaky skills again. Levy flicked his forehead, "You're so honest tonight Gajeel. Well then, no homemade lunch and dinner for you."_

_"Damn Shrimp, stop the torture."_

_"Shut up. Well if you really want to be forgiven by your sin of—"_

_"Using my awesome skill is a sin? Man Shrimp-!"_

_Levy flicked his forehead again, he groaned, Levy rolled her eyes "Yes it is. It's not awesome you metal-head. As I was saying, if you want to be forgiven, just tell me when is Gray's Wedding with that 'whatever-the-name' girl."_

_"Don't tell me you have a thing for that stripper Shrimp? What the—"_

_"Why the hell you think of that why? Did you hit your head? Of course not, stupid. I just need to know."_

_"Tch, This Monday—"_

_"Okay Thanks!"_

_"—I think...?" Gajeel shrug and went for his room for a sleep. This going to be a long night._

End of the story. Gajeel happened to be drunk by that time. I was surprised he act like normal when drunk but the thing is, he's undeniably honest and normal. He's not normal in my eyes. Sorry Levy-chan. So basically it's all Gajeel's fault.

As for Cana, she _is_ really sorry and really disappointed about it. Well she wants to surpass her father badly, she think when I did really ruined Gray's wedding she could make her own movie just like her Father. I kinda pity her though, I mean she acts a tsundere infront of her father but the truth is she has reasons to do so.

Michelle on the other hand can't move on, on what happened, I told her it's okay but she just shook her head and say "No it's not okay neesan." And sulks on the corner. Sigh.

Right now, I'm trying to move on, I was forcing myself though. I shouldn't be stuck by the past. I must forget Gray. Then when I've already moved on, then I'll go to Natsu Dragneel's house and admit the mistake I made. I'll even clear his name infront of the media if he wants to. But for now I'm still jello about it so… I need to forget my love for Gray first.

I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller I.D.

It was Jason. Eh? Why would Jason call at times like this? Only if it was an emergency. I answered the phone.

"Hello Jaso—"

_"COOOOL! Lucy-sama~ Please go here in the usual place~ I need you herreee~ Please come! MY LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS! I-I mean a-are you free today? Hehehe…"_

"Um, Mhm. I am, I'll be there in a minute." smiled and sweatdrop, creepy… I wonder what's going on there

_"COOOL! ERZA-SAN! WE'VE HIT THE JACKPOT! IT'S LUCY HEARTFILIA! _

**_Good. We'll wait. _**I heard a female voice from this so-called Erza, Eh? I think I heard that name somewhere.

_COOOL! SEE YA LUCY-SAMA! THANK YOUUUU!"_

Weird. I have bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

It's been three months ever since that strange woman, ruined my wedding with Lisanna. My friends were disappointed about it; Lisanna says nothing and run off without hearing my side, her family despites me. My parents? They're mad. They keep on asking who's that bitch, what's my relation with her, where did I met her and if it's true that she's carrying my kid. I told them the truth but, they think I'm lying. Tsk.

For fucks sake, I'm still a fucking virgin. Yea maybe I really do have perverted mind sometimes, but I don't go _that _far. Well if staring a girl, a woman or even an old lady makes them pregnant, then maybe I have tons of brats now. But no, dammit. Damn, this is so frustrating. I swear, if I see that woman, I gonna beat the shit outta her. Kidding. I sound like metal head, pfft. Girls should be treated like a princess anyway. Even _that_ woman.

That three months has been hell. I mean, that shitty media found out about my wedding with Lisanna and of course that mysterious wedding crusher. They already made stories about it and its all lie. Medias are good for nothing bastards who ruin the private lives of every single actors, actresses and etc.

Right now, my manager, Erza Scarlet is outside of my dressing room talking to someone named _Jason_. She appointed for a photoshoot, but sadly the model got into an accident, making them look for another one, but newbies are the only ones available, making her pissed. Erza is scaring the shit out of Jason, I mean she just threaten him that if he could now find a suitable model for this project, she's gonna send him to hell.

I know. Erza is damn scary. She's a monster I tell ya!

Even so, she's the only person who believes that I'm not making stories on that woman in my wedding. Well how couldn't be? She's always at my side, I mean, she's my manager and such. I've even asked her to tell my parents I was in work like usual and not being a pervert, but no, they think she's my alibi. Damn life. Especially mine. Sigh, I wish there's a reset button to change everything.

"Maybe Natsu-sama can pair up with one of the girls I have now… Hehehe" I bet Jason is begging for his life now. Well Erza is about to kill him anyway. Erza Scarlet is a damn professional manager, she want everything to look perfect in every single detail. Especially now, media is ruining my name in showbiz, even to my fans. Jason made a wrong move and that move can make the Demon inside of Erza awaken.

_Condolence, man._

"A newbie huh? Rejected" a huge angry sign marked the side of Erza's forehead. She's now pissed. I could tell there's a visible flame surrounding her. That poor photographer, I wish he had Strawberry Cake with him, it's pretty useful when grim reape—I mean Erza is about to take your precious life.

"You can't do a single jo-" She was cut off by—Well it's Jason's lucky day.

"Yo Erza, something's wrong?" It was Erza's ultimate weakness. The Blue-haired singer, Jellal Fernandes. Her damn idol, damn crush since birth, her childhood friend and most of all boyfriend. I silently peeked on the door, I'm not surprised that her face is beet red, her expression is priceless. I tried not to laugh, she's currently explaining what happened to Jellal in the _nervous _way, making the blue haired singer can't understand that is she blabbering about.

Jason on the other hand, sneakily went to the door near him, planning to escape from Erza's wrath, unfortunately, Erza has a hawk eye, I doubt he could escape from his prey.

"I need to go now Jellal, I'll call you later." Erza said it with a girly tone. Damn do you guys know how creepy it is? "O-Oi Jason! Find a suitable model now!" Erza nervously grabs Jason collar and leads him to hell—I mean no where, Jellal sweatdrop, chuckling lightly on his girlfriend's attitude, knowing she can't berserk just because he's there. He sighed and left.

"Damn. This is boring." I sighed closing the door,

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Call anybody. Biggest names in Modeling Industries, except for the Strauss sisters. Damn it, you should do your job much better! You know Natsu's name is on the line! If this failed I'm going to hunt you myself." I ordered Jason. The ranked one photographer in the whole Fiore. I have a high expectation on his man. But when we can here, it dropped to zero.

We need this project to be 150% successful. All because, it's Natsu's reputation on the line. If the media hasn't found out that he's wedding was crushed by his so-called mistress, maybe this wouldn't happened. Maybe things are easier in the way as it is. Even so, we don't know who the woman is, nobody has a clue, not even the groom himself, Natsu.

I have a feeling that she had a reason to do it but I can't point it out. I don't think she's a hater on Natsu, It's more like she wants revenge to someone? Well it's not my job to know anyway. It doesn't really matter. But because of that, I receive tons of stress this month. I can't even have a date with Jellal, because of loads of work as a manager.

Currently I was pissed to this Jason, calming myself with a tea the staff made to me. I wasn't a big fan of teas but Jellal ordered them to do so—

IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, OKAY?

"Hello, Ka-Kagura-san are you free today?—No? Eh-Eh?! Sorry!"

"COOOL~! Hi there Jenny-chaaan~! A-are you free to-today? I need your—No?! WHYYY?! SORRY!"

"COOOL~! Yukino-san! Can you come here if your—Eh?! You've quit modeling already?! NOOO—Hello? Hello?"

Looks like we're in a deep problem. Damn. Is it bad that I wished, I could be sitting in my café, eating my precious strawberry cake while on a date with Jellal? Why the hell those models aren't available? Tsk.

"COOOOL! Lucy-sama~" My eyes widen, that's what I'm talking about! She's Lucy Heartfilia right? Japan's number one model, if she agreed we will not be in trouble anymore. "Please go here in the usual place~ I need you herreee~ Please come! MY LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS!" I glared at him, I told him not to use force because the model might think we're desperate to clean Natsu's mess. And what does he mean with "My life is in your hands"? Jason noticed my glare, making him nervously look over his phone.

"I-I mean a-are you free today? Hehehe…" I eyed on him, waiting for his reaction, I just wished she accept the offer-

"COOOL! ERZA-SAN! WE'VE HIT THE JACKPOT! IT'S LUCY HEARTFILIA!" I smirked in victory, finally!

"Good. We'll wait." I took another sip from the tea, Looks like the next minute is going to be a lot betterl

"COOOL! SEE YA LUCY-SAMA! THANK YOUUUU!"

I went to Natsu's dressing room for the news.

* * *

**HEY MINNA! SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED Q_Q *Le Cries* I was having an author's block, I can't think properly, I was also busy making a MMD vid, Hella it's so harrrrd. Sorry. Sorry! **

**So here is the new chappy, hope you guys enjoyed it. It's 2k+ words bleeeh~~ It's currently my longest chapter ever, HOHOHOHO~ Hope you guys enjoyed this ;)) Muwaaah!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND ADD TO FAVORITES! DAM GUYTHS, I NEED YOUUU XD**

**NOTE GUYS I NEED YOUR OPINION! (GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE (THERE'S A POLL ;-;) X'D)**

**Lots of Love, Panda-chan :)**


	6. Pinky Meets Blondie (part 2)

**Chapter 6 (Pinky meets Blondie prt 2)**

**Natsu's POV**

_Tic, Tok! Tic, Tok! Tic—_

For Mavis sake, I've just wasted my 2 hours waiting for that Scarlet demon to comeback, but unfortunately she did not. I'm stuck here in this messed-up dressing room of mine, boringly staring at the mirror, like a retard whose admiring every single detail on his own face. Well it's not like my face sucked or something..

Me? Natsu Dragneel? Face Suck?

That's bullshit. Believe it or not, I'm one of the famous handsome actors in Japan—Nah not just Japan but world-wide. It's true that I'm a newbie in showbiz, but it's not my problem that my fans _loved _my pretty face and fabulous salmon-colored hair. Back to reality, I was currently styling differently the scarf that old geezer gave to me back when I was a kid, he said it was passed by our ancestors (which I doubt) and should be given to every male child. It was my treasure. Lucky charm if I would say. It gives me good-luck whenever I go, I just wondered, that good-luck disappeared on my most awaited wedding.

Well who cares about it now? It's already part of the past, I should move-on.

I believe in saying that, **_When one door closes, another opens._**

Kidding. I just found it _just _recently on Twitter, It was posted by a follower named **{Y/P/N}**. Well, I was checking every single account I had, consider it as a part of my daily routine. And then that follower tweeted that to me. I guessing she or he was a loyal fan of mine and she's cheering me up. Man, consider me as a lucky guy, 'cuz I still have 40% of fans with me. And the other 60% think I'm one hell of a womanizer.

Well, Erza came up with this boring plan of hers. She said if I could successfully entered modeling world, I get my reputation back, just like what happened to Laxus, Grandson of Makarov Dreyar, the President of Fairy Tail. She told me, in Laxus's situation, he was also rumored to be a cheater then he goes into modeling, then booom! The rumor disappeared and he got 2x famous when he's back to showbiz.

Awesome right? Through I'm betting he got his reputation back when he dated Mirajane Strauss. Lisanna's Sister, I heard that before Mirajane was Japan's number one when incomes to modeling, but she stopped when she decided to design clothes instead. Yeah you heard it right, Mira is now a fashion designer.

_Knock! Knock!_

I raised a brow as I turn my head to the direction of the door, "Come in." I said in a energetic tone. Ha! Scratch that! I'm too bored to waste my energy in speaking. The door opened and revealed the figure of Erza, she looked—Normal.

When I say normal. She looks human. When I say pissed. She looked like a demon. When I say happy, well it's obvious that Jellal asked her for a date or something related to Jellal or Strawberry short cake.

"Natsu." She began, I suddenly felt so cold. "You better get ready, we've found a perfect one!" Her face sparkled like a kid who's given by loads of candies. But in Erza's situation, she probably had a free strawberry short cake from her favorite cake shop.

"Perfect One?" I raised a brow.

"Yes. Lucy Heartfilia is going to be your co-model today." She smirked, To be honest, I don't know _any _models, well if you count Mira, Jenny and Lisanna. But the others? Nah. I'm not into walking in that so-called stage to walk back and forth and pose like a retard. Oh, and fuck those things called make-up.

"Lu-"

"Ms. Erza, Mr. Natsu, please get ready! Lucy-sama will be here in a few minutes~" The gay photographer yelled as he knocked on the door, they're all in rush, more than usual. I wonder why? And who's this Luigi Heartfillet-something anyway? He's a dude right? I thought my co-model is a girl? Or maybe he's a boy and he's going to cross-dress instead? Or maybe she's a girl with boyish+foodish name? Oh Mavis. My head is going to explode.

"Oi Erza—"

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR MAKE-UP ARTIST?! DO YOUR WORK! I WANT NATSU TO LOOK MORE MANLY!"

"Wait—WHAT THE?! HEY! I AM MANLY!"

"SHUT UP." With that Erza slammed the door, calling for some make-up artist and sorts, and practically cursing the staff because they're too slow for her liking. For a second, bunch of trembling make-up artist appeared, more like their lives was trusted to me. So basically, they're scared of Erza.

"YOU SLOWPOKES! HURRY UP BEFORE LUCY COMES!"

"YES MA'AM!" I sighed. This is going to be a loooong day.

**Lucy's POV**

"YOU M*TH*R F*CK*R!"

"Urgh! I'm going to be late!"

_BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP!_

I waited patiently watching the stoplight turn green, I annoyingly stared at my vibrating phone, knowing it was Jason. I wondered why he sounded so scared when we talked, it like he's been threatened by someone so evil or maybe a demon himself. I sighed as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I was wrong. It's not Jason himself. It's someone I know

"_Lucy-neesan,_" I blinked a few times trying to recall whose voice is this— Oh, it's Michelle's voice, "_Uncle wants you to see you in the Heartfilia estate, h-he wants you to meet someone._"

"Someone? Who?"

"_Uncle doesn't mention a name, he just said it's a _guy._ Lucy-neesan… Do you think…?_"

"Knowing Papa, yes. Sigh." I rolled my eyes, the traffic began to move, making me relax even just for a bit, Jude Heartfilia is one hell of a scariest dad after all, his orders were absolute. Ha! You bet! Layla Heartfilia's orders is _way _more absolute than Papa himself. Lucky it's dad.

"_He wants you to come here the day after tomorrow, goodluck nee-san._"

"I got it."

**_Time Skip~_**

"Good Morning Lucy-sama!"

"Morning~ Ne, Ne~ Where's Jason?" I asked

"On the studio Lucy-sama!"

"Thanks!" I smiled and went to the usual studio Jason always where. I was greeted by tons of staffs in the building, being a well-known model I was and a kind hearted girl I was, I greeted them back with a smile or something polite. Until I bump into someone. _Again. _I fell into the ground hurting my butt.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?" I looked up and see a scarlet-haired woman in her twenties, she offered a hand, I accepted it, "Sorry, but I need to go." She bowed slightly as she rushed on somewhere, but then I heard her scream and yelled the other staffs, I shivered. She's pretty but scary.

I continued looking for Jason, well that was before Jason himself found me instead.

"Lucy-sama! Hurry!" He dragged me, he's in rush. I was so confused of what's happening, Jason is usually calm incomes to this, but now, just what the heck happened? It feels like a monster is chasing after him, seriously? "You're a lifesaver Lucy-sama! Well please get dressed, our photoshoot will start five minutes from now!"

Eh?

FIVE MINUTES?!

**3rd Person's POV**

After five minutes of preparation, Lucy came out with a white T-Shirt printed with a saying "I'm in love with a Badboy" tucked-in on her skinny jeans and four inch wedge-heels. Her hair was tied in a bun. While Natsu, wore the same thing, but with a saying "I'm a Badboy.", ripped jeans and pair of sneakers and his hair is messy than ever. Both of them was on their way to the studio, but the thing is Natsu came first.

When he's already there, Erza told him what he's going to do, she scared him that if he failed or embarrass himself infront of the new super model, she's going to kill him with her bare hands. It gives Natsu a motivation to not mess up. Ha! He values his life you know.

"Okay, put the lights up, Lucy is coming~! M-Mr. Natsu Dragneel-k-kun, please be ready..!" Jason shrieked as he saw Erza, smiling. In a creepy way though. As in creepy that could make anybody shiver and never go out the house to see the sunlight.

Natsu styled his hair much sexier than ever, and went to the mini-stage to wait for that model named "Luigi" or so he thought.

Everyone is busy doing their own business, but Natsu just stared to the only door that he genius-ly thought his co-model would appear. Oh speaking of the devil, a woman with a shiny blonde hair, styled in a messy-bun, perfectly framing her face. A matching outfit, and skinny jeans that shows her goddess-like body shape. His onyx eyes went to the features of that blonde, Sweet Heavens. She had those chocolate brown eyes, kissable pinkish lips, cute sized nose. In short.

She's perfect.

But not-so perfect. Because for him. Lisanna is the best among those aphrodisiac beauties.

Lucy, on the other hand, stuck. Staring to the pink-haired male, the pink-haired male she owes _so _much. Her legs was turning to jelly, she can't. She shouldn't be working with him! She was not ready seeing him! When she sees him, her life is breaking into pieces once again. Remembering how she ruined his wedding, because of some sick selfish reasons. Oh poor her, her nightmare is running after her.

"Oh Lucy-sama~~!" Jason aggressively hugged her, he was in tears. Most likely thankful that she came.

"Ja-Jason! I can't breathe!" Jason muttered an 'Oh.' and quickly let Lucy breathe much better. Jason grabs her hand and drags her near the pink-haired male named Natsu Dragneel. Her today's co-model. She's guessing Natsu was cleaning his name in the public, just like what Laxus Dreyar did before. Well it's kind of effective way as she thought, maybe she could helped. After all, it was her fault anyways.

She noticed a Scarlet haired-woman who she bumped into hours or minutes ago, she was currently sitting on a nearby coffee table, staring at a strawberry shortcake, or so, daydreaming about it, probably drooling. Well, she wondered why Jason and the other staffs was sweating when looking at her. Well the scarlet-haired looks so innocent, sweet and adorable, is she a scary person? She thought not.

"Yo!" Lucy shrieked quietly, slowly turning her head to see Natsu, whose grinning at her.

'_Why is he grinning like that? Isn't he depressed because of a ruined relationship?_' she thought to herself, staring to him. Natsu raised a brow, "Is there's somethin' wrong?" he asked in full of curiosity, almost like a child. She shook her head, mumbling a 'nothing' to him.

"I just wondered why you're happy, your wedding was ruined three months ago right?" She suddenly blurted all out, Natsu was shocked by this, he become soul-less when she said it, it was like he was shot in the heart. 'Oh shit.' She panicked, she wave her hands "Eh! I-I mean—" she was cut off,

"Nah, it's fine." He just said it so coolly. Like it was nothing, staring to him made her heart shatter again. She wants to say sorry and sorts, but she's speechless, broken, lifeless.

"By the way, what time do you have to be back in heaven?" he said, grinning again, Lucy's eyes widen, as her face started to heat up, is he doing a _pick-up line _on her?! What the hell "E-Eh?!" she whisper-shouted, she hated pick-up lines. Gray used that trick on her before when he's still courting her, she cursed them, she hated herself for fallen for the trap, and now? Natsu is just saying some pick-up line. "What are you saying Pinkie? Are you picking me up?" and the worst part is, is he saying that she's already dead and…

"Maybe? Well there are 20 angels in the world 11 are playing, 8 are sleeping and 1 of them is standing in front of me."


	7. Just be Yourself

"Natsu-sama, please put your left hand in your pocket while putting an arm on Lucy-sama's waist. Lucy-sama, please lean super close to Natsu-sama while you grab his scarf. Both of you look like you're 'talking dirty', understood?" Jason instructed us, while everyone was busy doing their jobs. I didn't know that Natsu was a fast learner; he always made Jason satisfied, unlike some new models. Jason loved every shot he took. We really looked like a couple.

Kisses on the forehead, laughing together, holding hands, hugging, piggy back rides, and now talking dirty! This is great. Seriously.

HELL NO! This is the most awkward thing I have ever done in my whole life (well, not actually)! I've spent 2 hours being close to a guy who I destroyed. Not physically, but emotionally. I'm not comfortable with him, to be honest, especially when Jason wants us to come closer.

I've been trying my best to be calm when he's next to me or scoots next to me, but I can't.

We did what Jason instructed us to do and once again he was amused by Natsu's performance. "There, there! Nice pose! GOSH, THIS IS SUPER COOL!" Jason squealed in delight while finding the best angle. I forced myself to give the 'perfect' smile, though it's quite effective because it looks natural on me. I was shocked that people in the studio still haven't notice a single thing, like me being nervous when I'm near him or not my usual self. Heh, maybe I could apply as an actress.

Tch.

Although I was glad that nobody suspected anything, I will say it again.

I'm (totally) not comfortable doing this things with Natsu. I want to go home and become a hermit again. The best caption for this day is, "Worst Day Ever."

"Oi Lucy. Are you not comfortable with me?" A sudden voice woke me up to reality. Natsu noticed that I'm not comfortable with him? How? Could I be that obvious and people around me are just plain stupid to notice? Did he feel the same way? Or maybe he's a mind reader or something?

Him? Mind reader? Holy Mavis. No. If that happened, he murdered me already. I don't want to die, just not now.

"Oi Luigi," he repeats.

"It's Lucy, idiot. I'm fine, just…" I shrugged. "…Not feeling well."

"Liar," He mumbled. Seriously, this guy could read me like an open book. "Your face tells me you're not comfortable being with me. You're hands tells me you're nervous with me. Your feet want to run." He stated those facts, in front of my eyes, without even flinching.

Mavis, can I ask you why are you torturing me with this handsome young man?

Being the lady here, I looked away, not wanting to stare at those coal-colored onyx eyes. I must not feel worried, or else he'll found out without me being ready to face him.

"Well let's say you're right. It's just that we're just strangers and yet we're doing this. Don't get me wrong, okay?"

"Well aren't you a professional?" he asked raising a brow. "Why bother if we're not close and doing these things with a newbie? Isn't it normal to you?"

"So you did get me wrong." I sighed.

"You sighed 44 times in the past few hours." He chuckled. It's so sexy. I don't know why I'm saying this, but damn. He is way manlier than Gray. Tell me, is this Heaven or Hell?

Natsu is giving me a strange feeling, though I can't point it out.

"First, I am a professional. Second, yeah it is normal for me to do stuff like this. Third, I'm bothered because… you're Natsu Dragneel." He almost choked. I couldn't help but to lie, again. Surprisingly, he just stared directly in my eyes; I guess he believes in that. Is the mind reading shit just a bluff? I stayed calm knowing he would try to bug me again with those questions, making me once again feel the nervousness.

"So what if I'm Natsu Dragneel? It's not a big deal. I'm human. You're human. We're the same with a different lifestyle, but still human. We're just equal." He amusingly replied. You could see him smile a little. "Just be yourself."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Eh?

"Ha?—"

"OKAYYY! Break Time~!" Jason shouted while clapping. The staff sighed happily as they finally could have their break. Natsu suddenly left her and went to Erza and started talking with her; more on showbiz, I guess.

But hey, what was that? I suddenly clenched my fist; it's gross that my hands became sweaty. Natsu Dragneel is giving me a weird feeling; it's so troublesome. Have I ever felt something like this before with guy friends, like Gray? I guess not. I couldn't remember being tickled by something in my stomach, to be more specific. I thought if the air conditioning was broke or something, but no, it's working just fine. Then why I feel so hot anyway? Third, why am I getting so addicted to Natsu's scent? He smelled like the forest with a hint of bonfire. Am I too weird? Is this the effect of being with him?

Well dang. Being with him makes me sound like a weirdo or creep then. I sighed and shivered. I must not let myself stay too close to him.

One, It's my fault that I ruined his wedding with Lisanna.

Second, I might be murdered by him if he knew it's because of me.

Third, his presence is the reason why I feel weird as fuck.

"Lucy-sama, did Natsu do something stupid?" Erza Scarlet, Natsu's manager, was already in front of my face, making me let out a silent squeal. She's pissed off about something, I guess. I was really shaking now; her stare was so scary, almost like a demon. I saw Natsu behind her making faces; he was mouthing something I couldn't understand. To be short, he looked stupid.

"Err—not really."

"Thank Goodness!" she felt relived. "Was he good?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was impressed that he made Jason amused on his very first day," I grinned. Her eyes sparkled like a kid who was given candy on Halloween. The red-haired woman suddenly grabbed my hand and forced me to stand from my seat.

"Now that you've complimented my stupid client, let me treat you some strawberry cake from the Fiore's best cake shop!"

"Okay…" I unconsciously said, "EEEHH?! WAIT!"

* * *

**Sorry I forgot the Author's effin' note before Publishing. wtf.**

* * *

**Okay. Hey there guysh. Me is back, still pretty af. But dang tired because of school works. Sembreak is not so _fun _ at all, I did nothing but sleep and watch/ read anime. Oh well, so I'm here now because I've updated already XD . BTW sorry if it's short? **

**Special Thanks to PoptartEmpress for helping me with this chapter. Yay.**

**So see you again to the next Chapter. Byee**

**Lots of Love~**


End file.
